


As Stars fall

by xyril



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyril/pseuds/xyril
Summary: I don't think I have a future here.He smiled once again, a small tear threatening to spill, like a crack in a dam.I don't think I have a future anywhere.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	As Stars fall

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally making my au into a fic bc this is much easier than drawing all the ideas i have !! :) english isn't my first language so i apologize for any grammatical errors !! <3 (i promise the next part will be less angsty and more sbi sob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tommy decided to end Dream's twisted game of chess once and for all - but without any violence?

The sun was starting to set - or was it rising? Tommy didn't know anymore. His sleep schedule was beyond ruined, as well as his sense of time and even wind directions. Though, the sun seemed to be dipping towards the ocean. One could only assume that it was in the act of setting behind the horizon once again, going off to sleep and letting the moon watch over their people.

Tommy had only just woken up. He was currently sat at a spot near the beach, simply staring and thinking. Considering that Tommy slept through the entire day without any disturbance, it seemed like the one person he dreaded to see was finally showing some mercy. _Dream? Mercy?_ Never. Dream was cruel, no way around that. Every day the dirty-blond would visit the younger. At first, he thought it was out of empathy, but he soon grew to realize that Dream was playing only with him; Tommy was quite simply another pawn on his seemingly expanding board. At this point, the boy thought of simply giving up - not allowing Dream the satisfaction of destroying his things, and more importantly, his life, anymore.

_Giving up. That seems nice._

The teen shook his head, hitting it once. _What was he thinking? The  Tommy giving up? _He sighed and pulled his knees closer to his chest, hugging them. He hadn't felt a real hug in months, his brain had already forgotten what the touch of a caring human being feels like. Dream sometimes tried to pet the teen on the head, but Tommy would flinch away moments before. The man always wore a wicked smile then, it sometimes seemed as if black poison dripped down his face from underneath his mask. Tommy's only source of warmth was the sun, but even the giant star would eventually leave him. As its orange glow hugged the boy's frame, he leaned more into his own body. He was alone. His body shook ever so slightly as he dwelled on his thoughts.

 _I'm tired._ There were these thoughts again. They felt like a code in his brain, a chip controlling him, building up a delusion of despair. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about them - about giving up. _This is hopeless._ With a sudden jolt of electricity going through his body, Tommy stood up and walked over to the ocean. He cupped his hands and dipped them in the water, letting some flow in. _This is gonna hurt._ Tommy squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation and splashed the cool saltwater onto his face. The saline burned slightly on his skin, but it also felt refreshing. He used his dry wrists to wipe away the saltwater around his eye area to save himself the short period of pain if it were to enter his eyes. Waiting a bit, he let his eyelids open back up. His darkened orbs scanned the water; there were still ripples forming from when his hands broke through the surface tension. As the waves calmed, Tommy saw his own reflection, getting lost in overanalyzing himself.

His once-bright blue eyes were dull, having lost their prominent spark. Everything about him seemed to have dulled. His hair was messy - all over the place - and dirty; the blond strands grew significantly, reaching halfway down his neck. Tommy's body was littered with bruises and small cuts. There were deep bags settled under his eyes. His clothes seemed to have lost their color as well, the once blinding red on his shirt was covered in dust and turned into a depressing version of its former brightness. Tommy sighed. His appearance reminded him of someone - his brother. Tommy's throat felt tight as he compared his current form to that of his brother's. Wilbur was insane, Tommy hated him for what he had done, but he was still his brother, his closest one at that. Wilbur always cared for Tommy when he was young, reading to him, teaching him how to read and spar - though that was mostly Techno's job. They were inseparable, or so he thought. Now, Wilbur is only an echo of himself. Of course, Tommy was happy to spend time with Ghostbur, but Wilbur's relic of the past couldn't even remember that they were blood-related. It hurt the teen deeply.

Thinking back of his family, Tommy wondered. _Would they be proud? Would Phil approve of his decisions? Or would he be disappointed in him, ever denying that he was once his son? Would Techno miss him? Would Wilbur even care?_ So many 'would's and no 'will's were swarming in his head, seemingly drowning him.

There had been something on his mind for the past weeks. Tommy may appear hot-headed at first glance, but he was very smart for his age. It didn't take the blond a lot of thinking to figure that Dream's goal was not to hurt Tommy or kill him, it was to break him, keep him away from everyone, _'protecting'_ him. Though, he didn't know from what just yet. How could he if he hadn't had any contact with L'Manburg or better - the SMP in general? All he knew was that he was important to Dream and his plans.

But Tommy had a plan as well. If his life's chapter came to an end, Dream would have no motive anymore, he'd officially lose - and Tommy wanted nothing more than that.

Realizing that he was still sitting at the edge of the bay, Tommy rose to his slightly scarred feet and brushed any sand off of his legs. This was a sudden decision, but he didn't need to think about it much longer; he already had for so many days. Dream wasn't online right now, he probably wouldn't be for the rest of the day either. The blond walked back to where he came from and usually slept, looking around only for his eyesight to be filled with an ocean of trees and ruins - ruins of what he once loved and Dream blew up. Thinking about it, _why was the only way to solve things blowing everything up?_ Tommy wished that he could also just blow up his problem, let them turn into ash flying away with the wind. He knew that wasn't possible, though.

But he also knew that it _was_ possible to blow up the source of his problems - _himself._

Tommy walked a bit further until he spotted a large tower, the massive pillar built out of different materials. It reached over the clouds, its peak hidden from the human eye by a soft grey. This place was where he originally planned to 'blow up' his problems. It was risky and created in the heat of the moment. In the end, the boy decided against it, he wouldn't want anyone to see what became of him. Luckily for him, when Dream had visited him once and blew up his armor, he created a hole with magma in it. He didn't bother to cover it up, because he hadn't even noticed its creation, too busy talking to nobody in particular - but Tommy noticed. A few days ago, the blond expanded the hole, discovering a cave. It felt melancholic, mining was always one of his favorite things. Ever since then, the cave had become a comfort place. The bubbling noises and heat of the soft magma calmed him. It reminded him of home, a certain warmth he missed. Unknowingly, Tommy smiled to himself as his feet stood at the edge of the cave entrance, nothing but glowing red lava underneath him. The swirling colors seemed more threatening than welcoming now. His whole face suddenly relaxed, and he just stared ahead, a blank look painting his features.

_I don't think I have a future here._

He smiled once again, a small tear threatening to spill like a crack in the dam.

_I don't think I have a future anywhere._

With a final swallow, Tommy let his feet slip, his body falling backward into the handcrafted pit. He turned off his thoughts, _he didn't even leave a message as to what happened_. Tommy felt his back get closer to the deadly heat. There was a ringing in his ears, drowning everything out. Moments before, the blond thought he heard footsteps, a presence nearby.

_But nobody came._


End file.
